The Real Gretchen Morgan
by tee-tah
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Gretchen Morgan menaruh hati pada Michael Scofield? Fanfic ini memadukan dua sudut pandang antara Gretchen dan Michael. Read n Review please!


**Summary : Bagai****mana bisa seorang Gretchen Morgan jatuh cinta pada Michael Scofield..? FF ini memadukan antara dua sudut pandang Michael dan Gretchen.**

**Pairing : Michael Scofie****ld- Gretchen Morgan**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : ?**

**Warning : OOC**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di FF ini adalah milik Production house masing-masing, sedangkan ide ceritanya berasal murni dari saya.**

**a/n : Anggap saja Gretchen belum punya anak.**

**Kesalahan dalam ****fic ini, murni kesalahan penulis.**

**Kritik saran dan sanjungan, sangat dinantikan**

**The Real Gretchen**** Morgan**

**Michael's POV.**

Aku menatap sosok remaja yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Ia menyodorkan sebuah origami yang sudah tertekuk-tekuk tak karuan. Tanganku menyambarnya, ingatan tentang seorang gadis berhamburan dikepalaku. Aku masih ingat jemari lembutnya menjamah tubuhku, bagaimana irama jantungnya yang terdengar olehku saat kami berdekatan. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat aroma parfum yang terakhir kali dipakainya.

"Paman Mike, itu milik Sara. Aku rasa paman ingin memilikinya," ujar remaja yang memang anak dari kakakku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dadaku sesak. Gadis yang aku cintai telah meninggal, tanpa aku melihatnya secara langsung. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal dengannya. Seandainya kami dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda, mungkin akhirnya takkan memilukan seperti ini.

"Mike, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujar kakakku dengan lagak Bossy-nya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah dapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Jadi biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri," begitu kilahku.

"Tapi, kita kan sudah punya rencana untuk membangun toko bersama. Apa kau lupa?," tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

" Mereka sudah membunuh Sara, Linc," aku membalas ucapan Lincoln dengan nada yang tak kalah tingginya. Aku mengerti, Lincoln menginginkan kehidupan yang normal, tapi selama aku belum bisa membalas Compay, senormal apapun hidupku, aku takkan pernah bahagia. Aku hanya ingin mereka, terutama Gretchen merasakan penderitaan yang dirasakan Sara.

"Tapi...," belum sempat Lincoln meneruskan ucapannya, aku sudah memotongnya.

"Jaga diri kalian...," ucapku sambil menepuk pundak L.J. keponakan yang telah aku selamatkan mati-matian.

Lincoln melemparkan kunci mobilnya padaku, pertanda bahwa ia akan membiarkanku menjalani apa yang telah menjadi pilihanku. Aku menangkapnya dengan gesit.

"Take care yourself..," ujarku pada Lincoln.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bilang seperti itu..," ujarnya lirih, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Kubuka pintu mobil yang telah menjadi saksi peran Lincoln dalam menyelamatkan puteranya. Diam-diam aku salut padanya yang amat menyayangi puteranya. Seandainya Linc diberi pilihan seberat apapun, aku yakin seratus persen bahwa ia akan memilih keselamatan puteranya, sekalipun harus mengorbankan semua yang dimilikinya.

Lambaian tangan dari L.J. mengakhiri semuanya. Aku memacu mobil dengan kencang meninggalkan ayah dan anaknya itu. Tatapanku tertuju pada origami itu sekali lagi, teringat kenangan-kenanganku bersama Sara di Fox River. Teringat saat jemarinya memeriksaku dan teringat bagaimana caranya melemparkan senyum kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat betapa genitnya diriku kala dengan percaya diri memberikan origami pada Sara usai memeriksaku. Origami, lambang kebebasan. Seandainya dulu Company brengsek itu tak menekanku, mungkin Sara dan aku bisa saling memiliki. Tapi, hidup dengan seorang Michael Scofield memang memerlukan pengorbanan.

Gretchen Morgan, kaki tangan The Company adalah wanita yang paling kubenci didunia ini. Ia tak cantik, licik dan kejam. Sisi positifnya hanya pada kecerdasannya saja, selebihnya sangat memuakkan untuk diceritakan. Ia yang menyebabkan ini semua. Pertama, menjebloskanku ke Sona. Kedua, menyandera L.J dan Sara. ketiga, membunuh Sara. dan yang ketiga adalah perbuatan yang paling tak bisa kuterima.

**Gretchen's POV**

Misi telah selesai dilaksanakan dan aku telah mendapatkan James. Semua itu berkat Lincoln Burrows dan adiknya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa dan sesekali menengok keluar jendela apartemenku, melihat pemandangan Panama. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku dipenuhi oleh pria berparas rupawan itu, padahal baru beberapa jam kami berpisah.

Dari dulu, aku selalu ingin bertatap muka secara langsung dengan pria itu. Dan sekarang hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata, ia jauh lebih rupawan daripada foto koleksi atasanku yang selalu menginginkan pria itu bergabung dengan organisasi kami.

Sejak dulu, aku tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Cinta itu sebuah omong kosong. Tapi apakah sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta ? ah, tak mungkin seorang Gretchen Morgan jatuh cinta, apalagi dengan musuh sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sekalipun, aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Wajah rupawan Michael, mata birunya yang tajam dan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki mampu membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Tuhan, dia begitu sempurna..!

"Ouch, it's disgustin'...! umpatku pelan.

Kusambar botol berisi anggur yang ada disebelahku. Aku tak habis pikir dengan diriku saat ini, jatuh cinta pada Michael scofield? Tak mungkin ! dia adalah lawanku dan aku tahu itu. Lantas mengapa aku menaruh hati padanya? Anggur itu perlahan mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Panas dan perih rasanya, sudah tak begitu asing lagi bagiku.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemenku diketuk oleh seseorang, aku tersentak kaget namun berusaha tetap tanang dan angkuh seperti biasanya

"Masuklah..," kataku dengan tegas, aku yakin mereka adalah bawahanku yang akan melaporkan hal-hal kecil yang kadang tak terlalu penting, menurutku.

Pintu dibuka dan tepat seperti dugaanku. Tiga orang bawahanku menampakkan diri mereka. Tampaknya ketiga kutu itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku.

"Apa yang terjadi ?," tanyaku pelan dengan nada teratur seperti biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda..," ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang berbadan paling tegap.

"Suruh dia masuk menemuiku," begitu titahku.

Dua orang diantara ketiga bawahanku pun mempersilahkan seorang pria masuk untuk menemuiku. Pria bertopi itu segera menuju ke tempatku duduk sekarang , dan aku enggan meninggalkan sofa empukku itu. Tanganku terus saja mengambil gelas anggur begitu pula mulutku yang senantiasa menyeruputnya secara perlahan.

Pria bertopi itu melepaskan penutup yang menghiasi kepalanya. Tiga orang bawahanku pun meninggalkan kami berdua. Dengan angkuhnya, aku memalingkan muka pada pria itu.

"Gretchen...," ujar pria itu pelan setelah melepas topinya.

Suara itu, suara yang amat sangat kukenal. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu malam-malamku. Aku berbalik menatap pria itu dengan rasa terkejut yang telah kusembunyikan.

"Astaga...," ujarku dalam hati.

**Normal POV**

Gretchen sangat terkejut dengan tamu yang menemuinya secara tiba-tiba. Namun, ia adalah seorang aktris kawakan yang mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari siapapun. Ia mencoba tenang tatkala menatap sosok pria berparas rupawan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Yo,yo.. Michael Scofield. Apa kau berubah pikiran tentang tawaran yang menggiurkan itu?," ujar Gretchen mencoba tenang sambil sesekali tersenyum licik.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu..,"ujar Michael yang pasti dapat membuat ego wanita manapun melejit, begitu pula dengan wanita yang tengah berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hmm, seorang Michael Scofield ingin menemuiku. Aku sangat merasa terhormat...," balas Gretchen dengan senyum penuh cibiran

"Hanya ya, atau tidak...?," ujar Michael sambil tersenyum seolah menantang Gretchen.

"Oke, dimana? Ujar wanita licik itu dengan nada yang sudah diatur seperti biasanya.

"Restoran Prancis dekat pelabuhan jam 7 pm. Jangan bawa siapapun..," ujar Michael singkat seraya memakai lagi penutup kepalanya.

Dalam hati, Gretchen tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hatinya seolah berdebar tak sabar menunggu pukul 7 malam nanti. Gretchen Morgan sesungguhnya memang wanita biasa yang terkadang bisa berdebar-debar tatkala diajak pergi oleh seorang lelaki yang disukainya. Namun, begitulah ia. Bukan Gretchen namanya jika tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari siapapun.

Michael melangkah keluar dari apartemen Gretchen. Ia tersenyum licik. Tampaknya ada sebuah rencana yang sudah disusunnya, rencana yang pasti dibuatnya untuk wanita licik itu.

Namun, Gretchen juga tetap waspada akan rencana yang disusun oleh Michael, sekalipun ia tak tahu rencana apa yang telah dipersiapkan Mike untuknya. Hatinya berdebar tak sabar menanti jam tujuh malam nanti, walaupun bukan agenda untuk kencan.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun Gretchen sudah bersiap dengan make-up dan hairdryer di tangan kirinya. Ia berusaha tampil semaksimal mungkin didepan seorang Michael Scofield. Ia ingin mengesankan sang pujaan hati bahwa Gretchen Morgan adalah sosok hawa yang amat sangat memperhatikan penampilan dirinya.

Ia menyambar sebuah lipstick berwarna merah muda. Gretchen berpikiran bahwa memakai lipstick berwarna merah muda akan menunjukkan bahwa ia terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Wanita licik itu juga memasang anting-anting berwarna merah senada dengan warna gaun yang akan dikenakannya.

Tak terasa, Gretchen berdandan lama sekali. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Ia segera keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju parkir mobil. Tampak amat bersemangat, rupanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Gretchen sudah menemukan mobil yang kemudian langsung dikendarainya. Telepon selularnya berbunyi, ada telepon rupanya. Ia bergegas mengangkat telepon selularnya.

"Nyonya, anda mau kemana?", tanya suara diseberang sana. Ternyata kutu-kutu Gretchen yang meneleponnya.

"Ada urusan mendadak. Tenang saja, tak ada hubungannya dengan misi-misi kita !", ujar Gretchen sambil menutup teleponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gretchen tiba di pelabuhan dan bingung mencari-cari restoran Prancis. Akhirnya, seorang warga asli Panama memberitahunya dalam bahasa inggris.

Akhirnya, Gretchen pun menuju tempat yang diinstuksikan oleh orang Panama itu. dengan langkah yang memang dikesankan 'berwibawa', wanita itu bergegas menuju tempat yang dijanjikan Michael.

Sesaat kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai di Restoran Prancis itu. Ia masuk dengan gaya sok wibawa seperti biasanya. Mencari-cari seorang pria tampan yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik tidurnya, menghiasi mimpi disetiap malamnya. Sekalipun Gretchen mengerti bahwa Michael menyimpan sejuta rencana untuk dirinya, namun ia begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan pria tampan itu.

Mata Gretchen melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang agak ramai itu. Matanya kemudian terhenti pada sosok pria yang tengah mengamatinya dan duduk di kursi paling pojok dari restoran itu.

"Mungkin dia takut tertangkap lagi ke Sona," batin Gretchen. Seperti yang kita tahu, sejak berita kaburnya beberapa tahanan Sona beberapa waktu lalu, penjaga keamanan Panama memperketat penjagaannya, apalagi terhadap seluruh tahanan Sona.

Michael menunggu Gretchen dengan santai sambil tak sekalipun melepas topi guna melindungi penyamarannya. Sementara itu, Wanita licik yang memiliki janji dengannya.

Gretchen berjalan kearah pria tampan itu dengan langkah angkuh, sambil sesekali menyibak rambutnya dengan kalem. Matanya yang tajam memandang lurus kearah Scofield. mata Scoield membalas tatapan tajam Gretchen dengan jenaka, alih-alih mencibir.

"Telat lima menit...," ujar Mike sambil menengok jam tangannya begitu Gretchen sudah mengambil posisi tepat didepannya.

"Beberapa detik yang tak berarti," balas Gretchen tetap berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan berlagak cuek. Michael menanggapinya dengan menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Mike. Bukan tanpa alasan kau mengundangku kemari...," desak gretchen sambil mengeluarkan pistol kedap suara dari dalam tasnya.

"Ow, ow,ow... tenang saja... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berbincang-bincang santai. Tak lebih," balas Michael tetap tenang.

Gretchen pun memasukkan kembali pistolnya kedalam tas berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Ia menatap Michael yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, memikirkan apa yang sedang direncanakan pria tampan itu untuknya...

Membunuhnya, mungkin...?

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berpakaian pelayan pun menghampiri keduanya. Menanyakan pesanan.

"Apa yang anda pesan. Tuan, nyonya...," ujarnya sopan.

"Air putih..," jawab Michael dan Gretchen kompak. Keduanya saling berpandangan, salah tingkah. Dalam hati, Gretchen merasa senang. Begitulah perasaan jatuh cinta.

"Coffee late..," Wanita itu segera meralat ucapannya. Ia menatap pelayan laki-laki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Gretchen menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara pelayan itu dan Michael Scofield.

Setelah pelayan restoran tersebut berpaling untuk menyiapkan pesanan, Gretchen pamit menuju toilet sebentar. Mike tak menaruh curiga barang setitik pun pada orang yang dianggapnya licik itu, sebab ia telah yakin bahwa rencananya akan benar-benar berhasil.

Dibelakang, Gretchen menyabotase pesanan mereka. Begitulah, ia memang wanita yang cerdas dan tanggap. Michael pun kalah olehnya. Tak ayal, Jendral Kentz mempertahankannya menjadi anggota Company.

Tak lama kemudian, Gretchen Morgan pun kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Ia tak mellihat gelagat yang berarti dari Michael setelah ditinggalnya kebelakang.

"Sudah tuntas?," ucap Michael sambil meringis. Namun matanya tampak mencari-cari seseorang. Ia tengah mencari pelayan tadi.

"Apanya?," Gretchen menanggapi ucapan Mike tadi.

"Aku kira kau terlalu cerdas untuk menangkap kata-kataku tadi...," ujar Mike pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka telah tiba. Namun kini yang mengantarkannya bukan pelayan lelaki yang tadi menanyai mereka, melainkan seorang wanita dengan wajah yang mirip seperti barbie.

"Coffee latte dan Air putih ," ujar Pelayan wanita itu sambil menyerahkan masing-masing pesanan Michael dan Gretchen. Selanjutnya, ia pun pergi kebelakang.

Gretchen memandangi kopi-nya sejenak sambil memuta-mutar sendok kecil dalam cangkirnya.

"Kau tak berpikiran untuk membunuhku kan, Scofield," ujar Gretchen santai sambil melirik kearah Michael yang tengah meneguk segelas air putihnya.

"Tidak, tenang saja...," ujar Michael tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Gretchen tadi.

"Aku harap begitu," balas wanita cerdas itu sambil menyendok kopinya dan perlahan dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali, Gretchen menatap Michael yang tengah mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Perfecto...," bisiknya perlahan.

Selang beberapa saat, Michael merasakan kepalanya pusing sekali. Segalanya berputar. Pria itu memegangi kepalanya yang masih terbungkus topi hitam. Kini, Michael tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, segala yang dilihatnya menjadi kabur. Ia pun limbung, terduduk lemas ditempat duduknya. Michael pingsan.

Rupanya, Gretchen membayar salah seorang pelayan untuk menyabotase pesanan mereka. Dan benar seperti dugaannya, Michael telah mencampurkan sesuatu kedalam minumannya. Untung saja, Gretchen berhasil menyadari dan menggagalkan tindakan Michael itu.

Gretchen pun membayar pesanannya dan segera membopong Michael. Dirasakannya tubuh Michael yang tengah ada dipelukannya. Setelah sampai diluar restoran, Wanita itu segera menelepon penitipan mobil untuk membawa mobil Michael, karena lelaki itu akan berada dalam satu mobil bersamanya.

Ia merasakan tubuh Michael yang hangat, tubuh yang didekapnya saat ini. Gretchen pun segera masuk ke mobilnya, ia mendudukkan Michael di kursi penumpang yang ada disebelah kursi mengemudi. Ia tersenyum lembut kala menatap wajah pria tampan yang tengah terlelap disebelahnya. Kemudian, Gretchen duduk dikursi pengemudi. Ia memacu mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, berusaha menikmati saat-saat berdua bersama Michael.

Gretchen mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil sesekali menengok kearah Michael Scoield. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu untuk pria itu...

Sesuatu yang dilakukan seorang wanita kala jatuh cinta dan sedang melihat pujaan hatinya terlelap disebelahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Mike...," ujarnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Michael yang sedang terlelap akibat obat yang dimasukkan Gretchen kedalam minumannya.

Setengah jam lebih sepersekian detik, mobil milik Gretchen berhenti di depan sebuah hotel yang tak terlalu ramai. Dibopongnya tubuh Michael secara perlahan untuk memasuki hotel itu.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam, Gretchen memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua.

"Maaf, ini temanku. Dia mabuk...," ujarnya tatkala melihat mimik curiga dari resepsionis kepadanya. Sang resepsionis pun memberikan kunci kamar pada Gretchen. Tepatnya, kunci kamar nomor 41.

Wanita cerdas itupun bergegas mencari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah ruangan berpintu cokelat. Dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera pada pintunya '41', kamar yang ia cari.

Ia pun masuk kedalam dengan sempoyongan, beban Michael memperlambat pergerakannya. Namun, ia tetap sabar dan membaringkan Michael di tempat tidur. Setelah meutup pintunya, Gretchen beranjak menuju tempat Michael direbahkannya.

Mata wanita itu meneliti dari bawah keatas tubuh orang yang disukainya dan melucuti topi yang dikenakan Mike. Gretchen yang semula duduk di bibir ranjang, beranjak naik merapat kearah Michael. Ia menaikkan sudut bibir kanannya tatkala tangannya mengelus pipi Michael yang tak kasar, kemudian tangannya turun kebawah dan membelai dada Michael yang bidang.

Tangan Gretchen hendak melucuti kancing kemeja biru yang dikenakan Michael. Namun, diurungkannya niat itu. Karena sadar bahwa itu tindakan salah.

"Kau musuhku... seharusnya aku membunuhmu...," ujarnya sambil menimang-nimang pistolnya.

Gretchen pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar dan menulis pesan pada secarik kertas yang kemudian diletakkannya di bufet yang terletak disamping ranjang Michael.

"Bye dude...," ujar wanita itu ketika akan keluar kamar.

Wanita licik itu menyusuri gedung hotel dan kembali ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia segera memacu mobil hitamnya dengan kecapatan tinggi. Akhirnya ia sampai di apartemennya dan merebahkan tubuh sintalnya di ranjang empuk.

**Michael's POV**

Sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela jendela yang tak seratus persen tertutup gorden. Aku terbangun karena silau. Pening sekali kepalaku, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada secarik kertas yang ada di bufet sebelah ranjang yang telah aku tiduri ini.

'_**Too Foolish"**_

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada secarik kertas itu. tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas dibenakku " Gretchen Morgan". Ya, kemarin aku ingin menjebaknya namun, kini berbalik keadaannya. Masih dalam kebingungan yang mendalam, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku mengapawanita sialan itu tak langsung saja membunuhku..?

Aku mencari topiku untuk menutupi identitasku. Namun, aku mendapatinya berada di lantai sebelah ranjang. Apakah Gretchen yang melucutinya..? kepalaku semakin dibuat pusing olehnya.

Setelah menata penampilanku, aku berjalan keluar kamar. Meminta tagihan hotel.

"Tagihan kamar anda telah dibayar oleh teman anda kemarin,,," tutur petugas administrasi setelah aku menanyakan tagihan untuk kamar nomor 41. aku terperanjat kaget dan berusaha untuk tenang. Setelah sampai di luar gedung hotel, handphoneku bergetar... seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, suara Gretchen menyambutku.

"Mobilmu ada di penitipan disebelah hotel," ujarnya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Lain kali berusahalah lebih cerdik dariku...," tambahnya lagi

Telepon terputus. Sementara aku masih bingung tentang apa yang baru saja kualami. Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan wanita itu? wanita yang sangat membingungkan, gumamku.

Aku melangkah menuju tempat penitipan mobil dengan sejuta tanda tanya dikepala botakku.

**Gretchen's POV**

Aku tertawa disofa empukku, mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Seharusnya, aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pria itu... segelas anggur menemaniku pagi itu. Seandainya, aku bukan orang yang dibencinya...

Tidak, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini pada Michael. Aku hanya manusia biasa dibalik sikap dinginku, aku juga ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Itulah sebenanya tentangku. Aku wanita yang tumbuh tanpa cinta... namun, biarlah perasaanku pada Scofeild ini aku simpan dilubuk hatiku dengan rapat-rapat. Entah sampai kapan, ia akan memjadi pemilik separuh jiwaku...

Sekali lagi, aku meneguk anggur dalam gelasku sambil menatap pemandangan Panama dari jenddela apartemenku. Begitu indah dan menenangkan hati. Tiba-tiba, pintu apartemenku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk..," kataku berwibawa. Kamudian, bawahanku masuk membawa seorang yang ingin menemuiku.

Pria itu berkemeja biru dan bertopi...

"Michael Scofield...? ma... ma.. u apa kau kemari...?" ucapku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku tatkala mengetahui sosok dibalik topi itu.

**END**

**A/N: Sorry ceritanya alay, aneh dan sebagainya... Author meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... PEACE ^^**


End file.
